Simba
Simba is a lion from The Lion King. Parody Bio Simba (voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas as a cub and Matthew Broderick as an adult) is a king of the pride lands and Ryan's new friend from Kids World's Adventures of The Lion King. He first met Simba after he met Timon and Pumbaa when they chased off the buzzards, and Pooh and his friends, as well as Johnny, Smartstuff, Bearen and their friends, help Simba save the pride lands from his Uncle Scar to claim his rightful throne. Simba is married to Nala and has a daughter called Kiara, a son-in-law named Kovu, and a son named Kion. Trivia * Simba guest starred with Timon and Pumbaa again in Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Fun and Fancy Free, The Lion King and 2: Simba's Pride (The Survivor's Version), American Dragon: Jake Long, The Santa Clause, Spider Man TV Series , Beach Party at Walt Disney World, the Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Antarctica, Hocus Pocus, Plus Many More! * Simba also starred alongside Nala, Kovu, and Kiara in Furries, Awesome Me, Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure, Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody, FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, ''plus many more parodies! * Simba will star again alongside Kate (Alpha and Omega) in ''Awesome Me 3. Adult Simba played Balto in Simbalto He is a heroic sled dog Adult Simba played Roger Radcliffe in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) Adult Simba played Eliot (Larry the Cucumber) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything. Simba is shown to be somewhat timid, though inwardly aspiring, fun-loving, and noble-hearted. He is best friends with Judy Hopps (Zootopia) and Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar). In Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, Simba has a major role in helping Fuli and Balto save his son Kion from Robin Hood's villainous headquarters. Adult Simba played Larry the Cucumber in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie, FunnyTales , and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Humphrey (Phase Awesomeness). He a lovable cucumber and Bob's best friend. Adult Simba played himself in Animated Party (Sausage Party) He is the best friend and eventual ally of Queen Sombra. Adult Simba played Dave the Minion in Awesome Me, Furries, and Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny. He is a lovable, responsible Minion. Adult Simba mainly played himself in Atypical: The Furry Movie - The Lego Movie Parody (Phase Awesomeness) He does, however, play Superman in the sequel, Atypical 2: The Furry Movie. Adult Simba played Mayor of Halloween Town in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is an Face Switiching Mayor Adult Simba played Juju in The Sailor Scout and The Flying Animal He Is A Snake Adult Simba Played Bunnymund in Rise Of The Guardians (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) He is A Rabbit Guardian Adult Simba played Maui in Rapunzel (Moana) Adult Simba played Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a grumpy dwarf Adult Simba played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) He is Alan's father Adult Simba played Thor in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe He is a god, king and superhero. Adult Simba played Gerald O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Adult Simba played Rhett Butler in Gone with the Wind (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) Adult Simba played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story 1 (Disneystyle8), Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8), Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8), and Wild Animal Story (Chris2003 Style) He is a space toy Adult Simba played Diego in Animal Age (series), Animal Age (WolfeOmegaGirl), Animal Age: The Meltdown (WolfeOmegaGirl), Animal Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Dragons (WolfeOmegaGirl Style), Animal Age: Continental Drift (WolfeOmegaGirl Style), Animal Age: Continental Drift (WolfeOmegaGirl Style), Jungle Animal Age Jungle Animal Age 2: The Meltdown, Jungle Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons, and Jungle Animal Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Smilodon Adult Simba played Bullseye in Super All Star Story 2 He is a Cowboy Horse He played Thomas in Perditahontas He is an English Settler He played Pegasus in Dumbocules He is a winged horse Adult Simba played King Neptune in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) He is a mermaid and ruler of the sea. He played Elliott in Dumbo's Lion, Alice's Lion and Merida's Lion He is a dragon He played Cogsworth in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) He is a clock He played Louis in The Princess and The Elephant He is an alligator He played Joshua in The Little Wooden Boy He is a camel He played Pacha in The Meerkat's New Groove and The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove He is a Old Human He played Pacha in The Anderson's New Groove and The Anderson's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove He is a Old Human He Played Baloo In The Island Book 1, The Island Book 2, The Jungle Book series (Disneystyle172 Style), and The Jungle Book; 2016 (Disneystyle172 Style) He is a bear He played Aladdin in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar and Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves He is a street rat He played Chad Danforth in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) He is Troy's friend and Taylor's love interest He played Barry B. Benson in Lion Movie He is a bee He played Prince Adam in Beauty and The Gorilla He is a prince He played Eric in The Little Mer-Lioness and The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a prince He played Puss in Boots in Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Series He is a cat He played King Triton in The Little Lion, The Little Lion 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Lion 3: Kiara's Beginning He is a king He played Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a superhero and a father He played Sebastian in The Little Mermammal He is a crab He played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a prince He played King Stefan in Sleeping Kiara He is a king He played Cassim in Bagheeraladdin 3 And The King Of Thieves He is the King of Thieves He played Tom in Simba and Dumbo The Movie (Disneystyle8 Style) He's a cat He played Patrick in SpongeDumbo He is a pink starfish He played James P. Sullivan in Dumbo and Simba's Circus Inc He is a Blue Monster He played Toothless in How to Train Your Animal and How to Train Your Animal 2 He is a night fury He played Bear Kenai in Brother Lion, Brother Lion (My version) and Brother Lion 2 (My Version) He is a bear He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Animal Style) and Pokemon XY: The Series (Animal Style) He is a Pokémon Trainer He played The Great Prince in Bagheera (Bambi) and Kovu (a.k.a Bambi) He is a deer He played Hercules in Simbacules He is a wonder boy He played Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a lion He played Jason Johnston in Simba and Kovu He played Prince Derek in the Otter Lioness He is a prince He played The Sultan in Kovuladdin He is a Sultan He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (CoolZDane style) He is a Jedi He Played Li Shang in Nala (Mulan) He is a captain He played Rajah in Tiggerladdin, Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Buster, Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves, Princeladdin, and Stanleyladdin He is a tiger He played Young Avatar Roku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation-born avatar He played Prince Achmed in Furballaddin He is a Prince He played Xiro in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a Lion He played The Huntsman in Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs He is a Huntsman He played Charizard in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a flame Pokemon He Played Tarzan in Simbarzan He is a Ape Man He Played Go in DragonBall Z (CoolZDane Style) He is a Saiyan He Played Chief Powhatan In Kiarahontas He is Pocahontas's Father He Played Donkey Kong in Simba King Country He is a gorilla He Played Geppetto in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a Woodcarver He played Little John in Dumbo Hood and Stanley Griff (Robin Hood) He is a bear He Played Adult Copper in The Elephant and the Lion (Disneystyle8 Style) and The Wolfdog and the Lion He is a Coonhound He Played Diego in Ice Age (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a saber-tooth tiger He Played the Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle He is a lion He played Judah Ben-Hur in Sim-Hur He is a Jewish Prince He played Zoc in The Wild Animal Bully He is an Ant Wizard He played Corporeal Weaver in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is a Soldier Ant He played Whale in Canal Famille Planet He is a Whale He played Mort Goldman in Canal Famille Guy He is a Jewish Neighbor He played Chowder in Simba (Chowder) He is a purple cat He played Adult Tod in The Lion and the Dog He is a fox He played Pogoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a blue rabbit He played Lucifer in Izzyrella He is a cat He played Rex in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He is a Green Dinosaur Toy He played Frankenstein Hotel Transylvania (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) He is a Frankenstein's monster He Played Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) He is Qui-Gon Jinn's Apprentice and Anakin Skywalker's Jedi master He played King Gristle, Sr. in Pet Animals (Trolls) He is Prince Gristle's father He played Toothless in How to Train Your Lion, How to Train your Animal 1, How to Train Your Lion 2, How to Train your Animal 2, How to Train Your Lion: The Hidden World, and How to Train your Animal 3 He is a dragon He Played Boy dating with raye In Sailor Tigress he is ??? of the Shrine He Played Scooby Doop D IN Simba Doo Series He Played Roller-Bob in Made Up Colored Mammal Story He is a Mutant Toy Voice Actors: # Matthew Broderick (movies) - English # Cam Clarke (TV Series) - English # Joseph Williams (Singing Voice) - English # Rob Lowe (The Lion Guard) - English # Donald Glover (2019 live-action movie) - English # Mitsuru Miyamoto - Japanese # Arturo Mercado - Spanish # Emmanuel Curtil - French # Krzysztof Banaszyk - Polish # Guilherme Briggs - Portuguese # Sea Joon Jang - Korean # Seung Jun Gim - Korean # Muli Shulman - Hebrew Portrayals: *In The Cat King Played by Danny *In The Animatronic King Played by Foxy *In The Bear King Played by Yogi Bear *In The Ryder King Played by Ryder *In The Scooby Doo King Played By Scooby Doo *In The Child King Played By Max Taylor *In The Sailor King Played by Sinbad *In The Russian King Played by Dimitri *In The Aristocats King Played by Thomas O'Malley *In The T.C. King Played by Top Cat *In The Bunny King Played by Bugs Bunny *In The Lombax King Played by Ratchet *The Fox King (WolfeOmegaGirl) Played by Nick Wilde *In The Lion King (Jaden Groves Style) Played By Postman Pat *In The Easter Bunny King Played By E.B. *In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Shaggy Rogers. *In The Griff King he is played by Stanley Griff. *In The smilodon king he is played by Diego *In The Cow King he is played by Otis Gallery: Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba in The Lion King Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Simba in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Simba in The Lion King (2019).jpg Simba_grown_up.jpg Lion_king_humanized_by_s0alaina-d8xqwsu.jpg|Simba and Nala as humans The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg Young simba lion king.png Simba in the lion guard.png Simba tlg.png Simbas pride 1984.jpg Simba in Battle.png Danny amber simba pikachu and luna.jpg Young Simba.png Simba_1.png Simba_2.png Simba_3.png Simba_4.gif Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Simba_5.jpg Simba_6.gif Simba_7.jpg Simba_8.jpg Simba_9.png Lion Family.jpg 20151126 175409.jpg Ouat_Simba.png Ra_Simba.png Live Action Adult Simba.png|2019 Simba IMG 20190914 164943413.jpg Simba TLG.png Furries.png Simba (Young) in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Simba in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Simba and Nala Category:Fathers Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters in love Category:Kings Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Great Alliance Category:Brave Charaters Category:Comedians Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Disney Characters Category:Cats Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Orphans Category:Young Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Red Characters Category:Predators Category:Characters Who Roar Category:African Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:1994 Introductions Category:Legend Hero Category:THX Category:Big Characters Category:Fighters Category:Angry Characters Category:Idiots Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters Category:Simba and SpongeBob Category:Davidchannel